Xion The New Ally
by sparki1011
Summary: A new face has come to the world of InuYasha and what is up with him? read to find out.


A New Ally  
  
Character  
  
InuYasha  
  
Kagome Miroku Sango Shippou Kirara Xion Sif (copyright)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own the character Xion Sif since I made him up.  
  
Chapter 1 Meetings  
  
"This demon is powerful." said InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha slashed the demon with his sword. The sword didn't cut the demon at all.  
  
"What is up with this guy." Said InuYasha.  
  
Then an arrow hit the demon but did not pierce it.  
  
"Arg! Why can't I hit it?" Kagome wondered.  
  
Then what seemed like a boy came running out of the woods. He took out two black swords and sliced the demons arms off at the same time.  
  
"What?!?!" said Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
Another slice came from the boy and the demon fell into two pieces from the torso. Then a spirit came from the dead body and into the black swords.  
  
"All too easy." Said the person.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome surrounded him. The boy took a quick look at both of them.  
  
"How did you kill that demon? You're only a human and a half-demon couldn't kill it." asked InuYasha.  
  
"It was simple with these two swords." Said the boy smiling and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Kagome saw a jewel shard in each sword and so did InuYasha. InuYasha took the swords and pulled the jewels out.  
  
"What was that for!?!?" asked he took the swords back. Then Kagome noticed his clothes were different.  
  
"You're not from this era are you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, how did you know?" asked boy.  
  
"you're clothes are different. What's your name, how old are you, and why are you here?" asked Kagome.  
  
The boy took a deep breath and then opened his mouth.  
  
"ok. My name is Xion Sif and I'm seventeen years old. I am here because we moved to this country from the U.S.A. My father told me to steal these swords. The police chased me to my house. I jumped in the well hoping for safety and when I came up some monsters attacked me. I killed them then ran into the woods. Now I am here." Said Xion  
  
"Well that's an interesting story." Said Kagome. "would you like to join us?"  
  
"Whoa. Wait he can't join us he'll get in the way." Said InuYasha.  
  
"I say he can join so he can join if he wants!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"No!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Grr...Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled.  
  
InuYasha then slammed into the ground.  
  
"So will you join us Xion?" asked Kagome.  
  
"err...I guess only if you don't do that to me." said Xion.  
  
"Don't worry he has a special necklace on that makes that happen." Kagome said. "Oh! I'm Kagome, he's Inuyasha, then there's Miroku, Sango, and a small demon named Shippou.  
  
"Got it." said Xion.  
  
They all walked back to the camp.  
  
Later at the Camp  
  
All of them meet and greeted Xion.  
  
"Everyone this boy is named Xion Sif and he's from my era. He helped kill the demon we had a hard time on." Said Kagome.  
  
"He doesn't seem strong but welcome Xion." Said Miroku.  
  
"Welcome Xion and thank you for helping them out." Said Sango.  
  
"It was no problem but now that hey took out the jewels out my power is lost." Said Xion.  
  
"Hi I'm Shippou and I already like you and will you be my friend please?" asked Shippou.  
  
"you're quite the talkative one and sure I'll be your friend." Said Xion. "Thanks for the welcome."  
  
They all sat around the campfire eating ramen and talking.  
  
"so uh...What's our objective?" asked Xion.  
  
"Well there's this evil demon Naraku who wants these shards and were getting these shards back and form the sacred jewel.." explained Kagome.  
  
"Err...I think I get it." said Xion.  
  
"So you came from Kagome's era?" asked Sango.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, I guess." Said Xion." Not much to do."  
  
"Not really." Said Shippou.  
  
Xion laid on his back and looked up to the stars..  
  
"This place is so much better then where I live." Said Xion.  
  
"Why?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Not much to do where I live and I'm a slave to my parents but now I fell like I'm free." Said Xion.  
  
They all stood up to walk to the cabin.  
  
Aren't you coming?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Nah, I'm going sleep out here in the night. It just feels right to sleep out here." Said Xion.  
  
"whatever let him sleep out there." Said InuYasha.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ok so that's the first chapter I hope you like it cause more is on the way soon. 


End file.
